Devil Girls Talent
by GBMistressKio
Summary: Sequal to Devils Tango. Suzuna is now a Daimon student and she wants to start a Cheerleader squad and enter the Talent Show. With Hirumas Blessing she does both. gotta fell sorry for Sena Monta and Mamori. Hiruma/Sena and Mamori/Yukimitsu


Disclamer: No Own E21 now go read.

Devil Girls Talent

A few months passed since the Tango Contest, and more months after winning the Christmas Bowl. A lot of things happened in a wild succession. First after the Tango Contest, Yukimitsu asked Mamori out and to the girls surprise she agreed. Suzuna told Sena and Monta about her perditions of who would end up with who by the end of the school year. So far Suzunas predictions are wrong.

"I seriously thought that Mamori-nee and You-nii would get together." the bluenette had muttered and shook her head grumbling and redoing some wild configurations in her head making Sena and Monta back away in mild fear of the small girl.

The second was the gift the principal gave the school for the clubs winning their tournaments. Third years were able to still attend their clubs. The celebration was prematurely cut short by the principal announcing the catch. The third years in clubs must keep a high score in academics. Not really a problem for Yukimitsu,Mamori and Hiruma, but it was different for Kurita and Musashi.

The first tests for the third years to pass to able to stay in their clubs started when school started again after summer brake. Needless to say the American Football team had many sessions to help Kurita and Musashi pass. Much like they did with Taki. All to soon summer vacation ended. Suzuna entered Daimon High as a student and the third years took the Club-Stay test. Since the stress was very high with the American Football third years the others wisely stayed out of their way explay Hirumas.

After the test was over the third years had a two day wait. The tension grew unbearable. When the day came to see who could continue with their club and who would have to become full time study student Mamori was killing Sena and Montas hands.

"Mamori-nee please loosen up your grip." Sena partly asked and partly whined.

"Sorry." came Mamoris distracted replay as she searched for her number among the others. Many girls ran crying form the board some cried in releave. Some boys took out their anger on the walls wile others sighed. Many who whern't in clubs before or didn't want to continue the club congratulated or consoled their friends.

Sena whence as Mamoris hand tightened and the other third years of the American Football club came to see their numbers. The second years held their breath. Then Mamori pointed to their numbers. The whole football club was to stay together for another year. Mamori then preseaded to hug the air out of Montas lungs wile Kurita was doing the same to Sena. The two tortured girls had to wonder how Suzuna got out of these kind of things. Mushshi just nodded with a slight smile on his face and Hiruma grinned and shot off his guns making the other students scatter. Yukitsu pryed his girlfriend off Monta but he was also grinning.

After the releave that came that day Hiruma had the team get some first years for new members. Mamori yelled at Hiurma who just ignored her and shot at the other team members. Suzuna stared an official Cheerleader squad. Sena and Monta along with the Huh huh brothers got members. When they couldn't hiruma did. All in all it was a normal start of the year. Wouldn't stay that way for long.

A few day later Sena, Suzuna, Monta and Mamori was siting under a tree at lunch idle chating.

"I wonder who we are gonna face this year?" Monta said around one of her usual banana.

"Well I'm looking forward to fighting Oji White Knights this year. Wonder how strong Shin got." Sena said sipping her juice.

"You run with him every morning and yet you don't know how strong he is?" Suzuna said quizzically.

"How would I know until I go agent him this year!" Sena shot back. The group of girls giggled.

"Well i'm looking forward to seeing Seibu Wild Gunmen this year Tetsuma an I said we'd met this year in a battle! Excited!Max!" Monta ended cheering.

"Yes. I wonder if Riku-nii got faster." Sena giggled eating some of Mamoris cooking. Mamori nodded.

"It will be good to see old friends again." The oldest girl nodded. The three girls failed to knowest Suzunas scheming Match Maker look.

" Hey guys lesion to this!" Suzuna waved catching the other girls attition takeing out a tape player. The three girls looked at the blunette with interest as the girl played the English song. Since the summer studying party's, the three smaller girls where a bit more fluant in the language. When the song ended the girl said," So what do you think?"

"Interesting if a bit mean." Sena supply.

"Sounds like one of your cheers with the squad." Monta muttered.

"It is a cheerleader song." Suzuna surged.

"So you're going to play it at a game at half time?" Mamori asked. The small girl shook her head.

"I'm enterig us in the schools talent show." Suzuna chirped. The other three girls stared at the skater girl. I took some convincing on Suzuna part but the other three agreed.

"But its a week form now!" Monta protested.

"We learned Tango in a short time so why not a cheerleader routine?" Suzuna shot back.

"Hiruma wouldn't let you..." Monta huffed.

"Oh yeah? You-nii already okayed it." Suzuna responded craftily not mentioning the catch. Monta gaped and Sena and Mamori shook their heads. Between the talent show practice and actual football practice it seemed to Monta and Sena they they had no time to breath.

"Okay can we be sure that Suzuna is related to Taki and not Hiruma?" Monta panted after a routine drill on one of the days where there was no afternoon football practice.

"Suzuna is surprisingly merciless." Sena panted. Mamori smiled at the girls and handed them their waters.

"You two are doing well. We have a game tomorrow and on Saturday we have the talent show." The older girl informed her younger friends who groaned.

"Hey Sena maybe if you go kiss Hiruma hell go easy on us during training before the talent show." Monta said after a gulp of water.

"HEIII?!" A red Sena spudded and choked on her water and Mamori mother hen over the small brunette. Monta watched this amused and slightly worried until the other girl got her breath back.

"What?!" Was all that Sena could say though her now sore thought and Mamori got Sena to sip more slowly.

"Just a thought. And he did go somewhat easer on us the day after you kissed him." Monta said amused.

"He kissed me!" Sena growled around the bottle and glared at the monkey girl.

"Technicality!" Monta howled with laughter as Sena shot after her. Mamori shook her head and watched the two run around the school grounds. Fortunately for the girls they faced the stupid cupids again for the start of the football year.

" Remember if they score even one point you have to forgo the bloomers during the talent show." Suzuna chirped with a cat-ate-canary grin not mentioning that this was the catch of Hirumas. The girls looked at each other horrified and did their all to keep the cupids form scoreing. Unfornently the cupids improved since last time they played each other. They won 50- 6 but the girls were still depressed and mortified. Mamori was shocked but she did agree to this. Suzuna was internally cackling.

The others on the team didn't get why the girls were bumed out even when they won. Hiruma did and was cackling and shooting off his gun for the double win. The three brunettes sighed and mentally prepared themselves for the talent show.

Saturday was bussy at Daimon High because of the talent show. Majority of the school came to see it. Sena worried her uniform. All four had the same red,black and white uniform. Despite being the same cut each wore it differently. Mainly because of their body types and stages of development. One thing that had Sena on edge was how short it was and Sena was a skirt girl even when not in her school uniform. Mamori had the same misgivings as Sena and Monta was grumbling being the tomboy of the group a bit more so then Suzuna.

"Be confident! Its sexy! Oh and have fun!" Suzuna said rather hyperly. The other three sighed and waited for their turn. All to soon for Sena, Monta and Mamori their turn came. One problem Cerberus ate their shoes.

"Guess we can't go on stage!" Monta stated hopefully.

" Ever slid over bare floor before?" Suzuna asked.

" Yeah...oh...your kidding!" Monta groaned. Suzuna grinned. The four grabbed their pompoms as their number was called. Cerberus and the pig fallowed being part of the routine. When the song started the three brunettes were hesitant but after a few beats in they when with the flow of music and let loose fallowing what they had practice for the last week.

Soon the four was having fun despite having to show panitys form high kicks and the flimsy skirts flying form the dance steps. As they danced they wondered why they were so hesitant to do this? It was fun they had trouble not to laugh but grinned showing they where enjoying themselves. Many wasn't fluant in English that much but enjoyed the beat. Those who understood the lyrics where laughing some where offended.

Monta improvised the end of the routine by throwing her pompoms in the air and hugging on to a startled Sena. Cerberus and the pig caught the pompoms and land with them held over their heads. Since the full team was sapost to throw up the pom poms. Suzuna and Mamori was kneeling and laughing at Monta. The four gained a round the house applause and laughter.

The foursome trecked off stage Sena and Monta slipping form giggling. A few hours later the show came to an end and the host for the show announced the winners. To the girls surprise they won.

"When did we get on a winning streak?" Monta summered.

"Don't think it'll last if we have to do the Death March to Los Vagus again." Mamori cautioned.

"There goes that idea." Sena laughed and Monta pouted. The girls reseaved their prize and all the contestants took a bow and when off stage chating with bittersweet happiness. The four was surprised by the football club back stage.

"We said we'd watch you." one of the Huh Huh brother said.

"Good job" another fallowed after. Kurita was blubbering excitedly and Yukitsu was contragualteing Mamori. Sena laugh at the energy the team showed the girls. She jumped as she felt hands on her backside. Correction on her panties long fingers close to a place they shouldn't be.

"Good job fucking chibi." Hiruma breath ghosted over the smaller girls ear. Making Sena shiver and squeak in turn made Mamori turn. Hiruma took his hand back scowling at Mamori as she once again ripped into the taller demon. No one saw the interaction between the two before hand thankfully.

"Thats scary." Monta intoned by Sena making her jump again," He just appers out of nowhere." Suzuna nodded sagely on the other side of Sena.

" Or maybe shes just easy to scare." Suzuna added with a grin mirroring Montas.

" Ugh you two!" Sena growled sounding like an angry kitten. The girl chased her friends around the school the trio sliding over slippery floors.

' I can't beleave he...' Sena shook her head and desiged not to think about it. She would lose too much blood of her thoughts continued. She had a mission right now. To get back at Suzuna and Monta!


End file.
